


Fancy Dinner Between Us

by joohyunist



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohyunist/pseuds/joohyunist
Summary: Irene just loves her man so much but Is it right thing to do?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Fancy Dinner Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first publish on this site and I try to put ficlet first because I want to see how is it for you all. I love both Red Velvet and NCT and this fiction is totally no harm for them. Enjoy!

That dinner feels so suffocated. She tries to swallow these fancy meals but ended up feel upset because someone who sits in front of her was quite like all the time. She knows there is nothing that they could do in these situations but pretending that was all okay is not such a relief either. What should she do?

“I know you still thinking about my last promise. I admit it. I was wrong to break it but I hope you understand that it isn’t an easy option for me too”

She, Irene, just nodding and cut the meat. Try to look okay after all. “I understand. Let’s just get back after we are done” she said.

Johnny who takes the role as her man is sighing. “I love you. Don’t leave me over these little things, okay?”

Irene puts her knives and looks at his eyes in shock. Little things? That man is thinking she is upset about little things? How dare he could think that always break a promise is little things? How dare he could thinking that leave her alone on Christmas night was little things?

“I’m done. I don’t want to be your obstacle in your job as a Doctor. Let’s just end this here”


End file.
